I Know, He Doesn't Have to Tell Me
by IJuna
Summary: Xerxes and Vincent have a different type of relationship. They're not as out right as the usual couple, but they know, they know each other care. Vincent Nightray x Xerxes Break. Apologize on the author's note...


So for the few that knew why I wrote the Vincent/Xerxes stories how I did, thank you for granting my wish and helping me get out of my daze and depression and help me kind of prick and prin(study and pull apart, like a clock if you will) at the characters. These past 2 weeks I wanna say I have been in a daze of just depression and sort of numbness and I just wanted something to NOT be that. So I've just been pulling random stories out, just to kind of escape. Yeah boohoo me but It's honesty.

Thank you to my friends and my gf for getting me out of this state and I hope after doing some character study, doing some thinking, and relaxing, and some time with a headache. Hope this is more, idk, realistic? Yeah. Let's go with realistic.

Wow this author's note is long…again boohoo and woe Juna. Here ya go.

-I know, He doesn't need to tell me-

You figured they were together you'd hear them talk about each other. Nothing though. Xerxes stayed at Pandora, Vincent was at the Nightray household. They kept each other separate, mostly for the sake of privacy. Even when Vincent was at Pandora, Xerxes always lead him out not too shortly after. Vincent never got too touchy (even though at times he'd wish he could) because of Echo's presence. The most he ever did at times was stroke Break's hair and give him a smile before getting in the carriage and leaving. Xerxes accepted that as Vincent's way of "endearing" him. He did care in some way about Vincent, but he knew the two had their own little plans.

Since they kept themselves so distant they mostly wrote letters. They were mostly small talk, and talking about their day-to-day lives, and if anyone ever found them, you wouldn't have known they were technically love letters. It's how they liked it. They'd rather know the love was there rather then read it or hear it. No one else had to know, only they did. The letters were even suspicious at times to people. Even if it was only small talk it was written at a high frequency. Vincent got a letter one day, he read it, replied, and sent it back out, same happened for Xerxes. Only on occasion would they also give each other stuff. Vincent every so, once in a blue moon send candy with his letter. Break always ate it on the spot then went back to the same process of reading, writing, and sending.

Every now and again they'd get little spats of emotion and oddly placed events but it's what made their relationship funny. They kept themselves separated but every now and again Vincent would write about the dreams he had, some actual dreams and others being goals. They always had this kick and twist to them. I want to do this but that means something bad has to happen. I dreamed this but, this happened as well as a consequence of what happened in the dream. All nice things don't go unpunished, unfortunately. Xerxes now and again went on a rant about the sweets he ate. Sometimes he'd explain he just had the best lollipop ever and then the next time the cake was too dry and didn't have enough sugar. Vincent found it oddly charming.

They barely ever kissed, which if people knew, it'd be a shocker. Mostly shocking featuring that's all couples ever seem to ever do. The first time they ever kissed was a complete accident. They were out, in the gardens of Pandora. They were sitting next to each other, just talking on a fountain rim. They occasionally picked on each other than chuckled. One got a little too into their teasing and slipped. _Smack _First kiss of the couple. Vincent looked away a bit since he was the one that slipped. Xerxes just ran some fingers through his hair and told him he wasn't going to freak out. Just to tease Vincent though, he kissed his hand then patted it on his cheek, acting as if Vincent were a child. Later Vincent got more karma anyway and ended up in the fountain but, that's another story. A story that Xerxes would never let him live down.

They were definitely a subtle couple. A couple with a distant taste. They were both definitely different types of people. They didn't need words, or even actions at times to know the other cared. Due to their natures though, they easily became paranoid. They most of the time didn't even have anything to be paranoid about. Of course, Vincent lashed out in big capital letters that you could have sworn a serial killer wrote and then Xerxes took his time, twisting his lover's words so the argument wouldn't continue, or would, depending on how much he wanted to mess with Vincent. Otherwise, when Xerxes was suspicious was a lot of Vincent's sarcasm and really bad jokes. Most jokes were more of the lines of:

"_You're mad at me, but you know what, I just one of my earrings ripped right off my ear, so, I guess if you're wish is for me to get hurt I think you got it. " _

"_You're joking right?" _

"_Of course I am! (or am I?) " _

"_That wasn't a very funny joke… I was actual semi hoping for it to be true."_

Though they never speak about each other, nor do they ever spill a romantic word. They just know they care. They only can pray now, that their separate plans don't cross the wrong way. They're feelings for one another would just be another thing to shove aside, which would be unfortunate, because they're enjoying the emotion roller coaster ride.

Second Author's Note op…I know I said I had a headache, but it turned out to be a migraine because I went downstairs to take medicine and I nearly puked so…I kind of had to finish this on a hard note and fall asleep…sorry…


End file.
